Mass Effect Powers
'Dark Energy' Dark energy is the name given to the universal "fifth force" identified by astronomers during Earth's late 20th century. Like gravity, dark energy influences all matter in the galaxy, and its effects can be seen on both cosmological and subatomic scales. The repulsive effects of dark energy are the primary reason the expansion of the universe is gradually accelerating. Dark energy is manipulated using the extremely rare material element zero. When subjected to powerful electrical currents, element zero releases dark energy that can be harnessed to create mass effect fields, effectively raising or lowering the relative mass of all objects within the field. With the eezo nodules and natural electrical impulses in their nervous systems, biotics can generate and wield dark energy biologically, but the effort is physically demanding. Dark energy and mass effect fields have practical uses across a wide range of manufacturing and technology fields. Most significant is the enabling of FTL travel, which has opened up the vast distances of space to exploration and colonization. 'Powers Acquisition' For one to gain access to these powers they must either be a Force using Jedi type or have several nodules implanted in their body. Most regular Force users will notice that most of these powers mimic other powers and are restricted in their use just like the actual powers. If a non-Force user wishes to gain use of these powers they cannot be Force Sensitive. The Surgery and implant cost is 10,000 credits. In order to use these implants, the character must spend 10 Character Points. This gives them a Control, Sense, and Alter at 0D. The unfortunate side effect is the character gains a permanent Dark Side point. As long as the character has the implants, they will have the Dark Side point. The only way to lose this Dark Side point is to have the implants removed, and lose all powers associated with it. It is a reminder and a symbol of what has been done to gain access to the powers below. Any Dark Side points gained after this one, or those gained before, have the usual effect on Force skills, +1D per Dark Side point. Unfortunately this permanent Dark Side point does not provide that benefit, nor does it increase the threshold for when one falls to the Dark Side. Droids and Synthetic life forms may have these nodules installed in their bodies. They must pay both the credit and Character Point costs but does not gain the permanent Dark Side point. Characters that lose their implants also lose all abilities associated with them. If they have another set of nodules implanted throughout their body they will regain access to their abilities suffering a permanent lose of ability equal to -1 pip to Control, Sense, and Alter for each week they went without the implants also losing 1 power at random per week as well. The benefit is great. While the user doesn’t gain access to regular force powers, they do gain access to the Combat, Biotic, and Tech powers listed below. The character learns these powers in the same manner as a Jedi would learn new powers. To improve their Control, Sense, and Alter costs twice the number before the "D." To go from 0D to 1D costs three Character Points. A character may be taught a new power each time a Force Skill is improved one pip. The teacher chooses which power is taught and the power must use the improved Force skill. A power that uses two skills counts as two powers. Characters may learn new powers without a Force skill at a cost of five Character Points. Teachers must have at least 3D in their Force skill(s) in order to teach another. With the Game Master's permission, regular Force users may learn these powers but must meet the equipment requirements, Omni-tool, Bio-amp or both. Because of the manner in which the Dark Energy user is manipulating the Force, they don’t gain Dark Side points in the standard manner for misusing these powers, i.e. killing or harming a living creature. Instead it is up to the GM to award Dark Side points based on their campaign. *'GM Note': Many of these powers are designed to intentionally cause harm to other living creatures. It is recommended that the character does not gain a Dark Side point for harming or killing another by use of these powers unless that character becomes a raging psychotic murderer. [[Mass Effect Character Bio-amps|'Bio-amps']] [[Mass Effect Character Omni-tools|'Omni-tools']] 'Combat Powers' Combat powers are abilities centered around increasing the effectiveness of an individual in combat situations. Some of these powers require either an omni-tool or a bio-amp or both. *Adrenaline Rush *Ammunition *Carnage *Concussive Shot *Fitness *Fortification *Grenade *Marksman *Proximity Mine 'Biotic Powers' Biotics is the ability of some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. *Barrier *Charge *Dark Channel *Dominate *Flare *Lash *Nova *Pull *Reave *Shockwave *Singularity *Slam *Stasis *Throw *Warp 'Tech Powers' Tech refers to classes and talents based around reverse engineering or hacking various technologies, including hardsuit systems, weapons, and synthetic enemies like the geth. Tech talents are deployed with omni-tools. *Combat Drone *Cryo Blast *Decoy *Defense Matrix *Energy Drain *Incinerate *Overload *Sabotage *Sentry Turret *Tactical Cloak *Tech Armor ='Source'= *Mass Effect Wiki: Dark energy *Mass Effect Wiki: Powers *thedemonapostle